Wolf drabbles
by CayStar
Summary: This is a collection of wolf-centric drabbles and one-shots. Various pairings, rated M starting in ch 3. Bella, Jared, Jacob, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah
1. Patience

_**AN: These are stories written for Tricky Raven, and are all going to be short drabbles- 500 words or so. There may be one or two that are longer one-shots that don't fit anywhere else. All wolf pairings.**_

* * *

_**This had a two word prompt- "Make me."**_

**Title:** Patience  
**Genre:** No idea, kinda angsty? Comfort?  
**Rating:** T (for tame- this is pretty vanilla for me) ;)  
**Pairing:** Bella/wolf revealed at the end  
**Words: **500-ish  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Patience**_

They had an understanding, the man and the boy. Both loved her, and both wanted nothing more than for her to wake from this strange non-existence she was living. Neither had any idea how to help her.

"Any change today?" the man asked, not expecting a positive response. He'd asked the same thing each day for the past month, and each day the boy shook his head, disappointed.

"No, sir. I talked to her like always, and she just sat in that chair staring out the window." He looked down at his bare feet; his broad shoulders drooped in defeat. What good was he if he couldn't help his own imprint?

The man's hand fell heavily, not even flinching as he gripped the boy's hot skin. He didn't know why, but he trusted the kid. Kid, now that was a joke. The boy may be sixteen, but he was over six feet of pure muscle. He hadn't staggered under the weight as he carried their girl from the cold, damp woods a month earlier.

"Same time tomorrow?" the man asked his second question. He thrived on routine, even in this difficult situation.

"Yes, sir." The boy was nothing if not polite. He nodded at the chief and headed outside, stopping short at the sight of trouble in the yard.

Jake's eyes narrowed as he saw the wolf leaving Bella's house. He hated that boy, and the others in his gang. What the hell was he doing here? Bella was _his _friend.

He stalked up to the wolf and slammed his hands against his bare chest. The wolf, for his part, didn't move. His temper was steady, but Jake was treading on dangerous ground.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. Bella's not your friend, she's _mine_," Jake hissed quietly, keeping his voice down so as not to draw Charlie's attention.

His words threatened the wolf within, and the larger boy let out a quiet growl. "You don't know anything, Black. You're the one who shouldn't be here. _You_ need to leave."

Jacob crossed his arms and glared at the wolf, though he had no idea that's what the other boy actually was. His words came out petulant and drew a dark chuckle from the larger male.

"_Make me_."

Without warning, the wolf closed the few feet between them in a move as fast as lightning. Jacob's eyes widened as he was lifted off his feet by his shirt collar, and he began to wonder if he was in over his head.

"I'll make you, you little pup. You'll regret messing with me and _mine_," the wolf snarled, barely clinging to his human form.

Charlie opened the front door as the wolf tightened his grip on Jake's throat. The situation was a powder keg waiting for a single spark. Instead, a cool breeze diffused the tension instantly.

From the window above, a single word drifted down in her sweet voice, the first word she'd spoken since he found her in the woods.

"Jared?"


	2. Time

_**AN: I know I said different pairings, but this one is the same as the last one. Sorry! (except that I'm not really sorry) Anyway, there is a pic inspiration but of course FF won't let me post a link or anything, so check out my twitter at Caystar13star. It's a pretty cool picture.**_

* * *

**Title:** Time  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jared (same couple from last week's 'Patience')  
**Words: **500 exactly! I was pretty proud of that ;)  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Time**_

"It's so beautiful," she murmured, leaning back in his arms as her eyes traced the stars lighting up the late evening sky. She could still see the mountains silhouetted against the water, and the rare cloudless night sky showed off a breathtaking array of starlight.

"Mmhm," he answered, his lips moving gently from her bare shoulder, up her neck, to that favorite spot he loved behind her ear. He growled softly as she wiggled against him, safe in her cocoon between his splayed legs.

"You're not even looking, are you?" Her smile flashed white against her pale skin as she turned her head to meet his hungry gaze. He knew she was nervous, but they had been dancing around this for weeks. They needed this; it was time.

"Babe…" He raised one hand to cup her cheek, staring at her seriously as his thumb traced the contours of her face. He couldn't speak for a moment, struck anew by the sheer power of her beauty, his imprint.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward, resting her forehead against his much warmer one. She knew she was being ridiculous; there was nothing to worry about. She wanted this as much as he did, and she understood the driving need of his wolf to fully bind their imprint. She couldn't help herself, though; she'd always been a worrier.

Sensing her dilemma, he scooped her up and sat her on his lap, wrapping both long arms around her even tighter than before. She sighed in relief; this was familiar. This was comfortable.

He finally raised his eyes as he rested his chin on her hair, breathing deeply of her intoxicating scent. His wolf rumbled audibly, impatient, but he tamped down his baser instincts once more. He had a lot of practice by now.

His superior eyesight could see hundreds more stars than her weaker human eyes, but he would never point that out to her. Out of habit, he sniffed the breeze, relieved to find no threat on the wind as it whipped around the bright spot of color that was his beloved van.

The pack loved to tease him about his 'hippie van,' but he had worked hard to save up for the Volkswagen that he treasured so much. Jake helped him fix the engine and find replacement parts for the interior, but he had done most of the work himself, alongside his father. It was a source of pride for Jared.

It might have seemed clichéd to drive his girlfriend out to Second Beach and have a picnic by the water, but she'd been happy to go along with his suggestion when he brought it up. They'd been together for three long months, and he was literally chomping at the bit to mark her, but he'd waited patiently for her to be ready.

She captured his attention by kissing his neck softly and giggling. "So this is really happening? I'm about to lose my virginity in the back of your van?"

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~


	3. Jump

_**AN: Please note! I changed the story rating to M. This piece is definitely M.  
The prompt this week was a picture of a girl sitting on a rock (or cliff) looking down at swirling water. I'll post it on my twitter, but here's what I came up with. Different wolf this week.**_

**Title:** Jump  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** M (some cliff top lovin')  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob (If you've read my o/s Tempest, this is that couple)  
**Words: **500 exactly! (again!)  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Jump**_

The sun is warm on my bare skin as I gaze into the swirling waters below. Not that long ago I was looking down from this cliff with an entirely different mindset. That all changed because of _him._

He stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life that day, and he has been by my side every day since. His steady support and love are my constant companions—much better than the cold and distantly beautiful life I knew before.

I feel the heat of his body as he slides in behind me, draping his long legs on either side of mine. I lean my head on his shoulder and smile as his deep, earthy scent washes over me, calming my frazzled nerves. "Honey, are you nervous?" he murmurs softly in my ear.

I nod because there's no point in hiding the truth from him—he can see through my artifice every time. I turn and face him, reaching up with one hand to cup his cheek. "I haven't changed my mind—it's just _really_ high up here…"

His laughter echoes off the neighboring cliffs, deep and rich, soothing. The sound fills my heart and I can't hold back a smile as I hear his brothers' echoing howls from the beach below.

"Can we sit here just a little while longer?" I press my lips to his neck, relishing the growl that rises in his chest. I love my wolf.

"Bella, if we sit here much longer I might pull you back from the edge and have my way with you again." His voice is low and threatening, but only promises the richest of rewards. I glance down at the water once more, weighing my options.

I must wait too long because he stands suddenly, cradling me in his arms as he moves toward the tree line. He wastes little time tossing my sweater to the side before pulling my swimsuit bottoms off. I'm grateful he didn't rip them since we still have to get down from here somehow.

His arm protects my back as he pushes me against a tree, testing my readiness with his thick fingers before pushing his way into me with fast, impatient thrusts.

I know I should be concerned about modesty up here on the cliff where all the world can see, but I can't think of anything but the feel of his body moving in mine. His lips dance feverishly between my neck and my mouth, leaving little nips and love bites that will take days to fade from view.

My head is swirling with the sound of the waves as we climb toward our mutual release. He tosses his head back with a feral roar as his warm seed fills me, marking me with his scent. I cling to his shoulders as we come down from the high, and he kisses my forehead tenderly.

Without a word, we pull on our clothes and walk to the edge, hand-in-hand.

Then we jump.


	4. Claim

**Title:** Claim  
**Genre:** Drama?  
**Rating:** M kinda, not really  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jared… and Sam and Paul…  
**Words: **554, I went over just a bit  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN: **The last sentence of this story was the prompt for this, and I will be extending this on Tricky Raven. It will be a series of short chapters (500-1000 words), but I won't post it here until it's complete, probably as a longer one-shot.

This is set in Twilight after the beach trip/scary stories.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Claim**_

After tossing and turning all night, she spent the day trying to get her mind off the stories Jake had told her at the beach. She couldn't make sense of it—there was no way vampires could possibly be real.

As the hours passed, she felt more and more claustrophobic—as if something was drawing her away from the house. She gave in and traipsed outside, angling across the yard to the dim forest beyond. There was a faint trail for her to follow, and she walked the path until she found a fallen tree to sit upon.

Surrounded by nature, it was easier to believe the tales that Jacob wove. Monsters and heroes, vampires and wolf-men. Anything seemed possible in this unchanging landscape.

The faint snap of a twig had her jerking her head to the right. A dark, hazy shape darted in and out of the trees, never staying in one place long enough for her to see what it was.

A soft growl answered to her left and her heart sped in response to the menacing sound. This time it was easier to see the huge animal approaching. His grey fur rippled and his lips pulled back over razor-sharp teeth. _A wolf._

"Shh, it's okay." The soft voice behind her had her scrambling to her feet even as the warm hand closed over her arm to steady her. A feeling of safety overwhelmed her rising panic as she stared into the faintly familiar brown eyes she'd seen briefly the day before.

"I'm Jared," he reminded her helpfully, not attempting to remove his hand from her skin.

A firmer hand grasped her shoulder, and she looked back to see a very stern Sam Uley staring down at her. As she'd thought at the beach, he seemed to be disapproving—as if she'd done something to personally offend him. His proud bearing exuded authority. "What are you doing out here?"

She had no idea how to respond. Her mouth gaped as she searched for words. "I– how– but you–"

Heat covered her back as a deliciously decadent scent washed over her. Sensuously soft lips were pressed lightly to her neck, and a deep voice whispered in her ear. "He can't have you. We won't let him."

"_Paul_," Sam's voice carried a warning, but he made no move to extricate her from the volatile wolf's grasp. Her body trembled with both fear and desire. If Sam was Authority and Jared was Safety, then Paul was undeniably Danger.

At an uncharacteristic glare from Jared, Paul stepped back enough that she could turn and meet his cruel smirk. "This is much better than that uptight popsicle you've been panting after, right?"

Sensing her distress, Jared pulled her back to the safety of her log, settling close beside her with his arm around her shoulder. "Bella, we know what Jacob told you. We can't let you around the Cullen again."

His eyes were serious as he silently begged for her cooperation, and the other two were just as firm when she glanced their way. Paul and Sam took a step closer, boxing her in on all sides, surrounding her with heat and security.

The unprecedented hunger she felt at their proximity both terrified and aroused her. She had a feeling they weren't finished with her yet.


	5. The Last Laugh

**Title:** The Last Laugh  
**Genre:** Humor? I don't know.  
**Rating:** M? Just for language  
**Pairing:** Bella/Embry, but the story is mostly Quil and Bella  
**Words:** 562, I went over AGAIN…  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN:** This prompt was a picture of a dark, foggy graveyard. I kind of took it in a different direction, a goofier direction.  
For those wanting more of this pairing/pack, I may end up working it into my Embry/Bella story that is coming up soon. We'll see.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**The Last Laugh**_

"Shh!" Bella's whispered warning was more of a quiet shout, and Quil's answering laughter was even louder.

The noises drifted out over the rather eerie-looking scene. A light blanketing of snow covered the barren ground of the old graveyard, and tombstones stood as silent sentries against the light fog.

"Man, this is fucked up," Quil complained, only to be shushed again by his best friend's imprint.

"A dare's a dare, Quil. You chose, so you have to pay up." Bella smirked imperiously from the safety of Embry's strong arms.

Jacob was trying to hold back his laughter, but the copious amounts of moonshine he'd consumed made it difficult to keep his giggles in check. He knew Paul was hidden in the trees with a camera, and he was surprised that Quil hadn't noticed yet.

Embry was sober, as usual. With his mother's alcoholic history, he wouldn't risk drinking, but he didn't begrudge his friends' indulgement. Bella rarely got drunk, but tonight she was slightly more than tipsy thanks to her less-than-friendly game with Quil.

They'd carefully skirted the patrol routes to avoid detection, knowing Sam would not approve of this little stunt. Hiding it from the pack mind later would be an attempt in futility, but the damage would already be done by then.

Quil and Jake had invited themselves over on Bella and Embry's 'date' night. The couple was used to their company by now, and Bella agreed to let them in when Jake showed up with a jug of moonshine. He was clearly in on Bella's plan.

Bella was biding her time, waiting to get back at Quil for embarrassing her at the last pack bonfire. She'd smiled sweetly at the time, but Jake and Embry both knew she would get her revenge. Quil was learning that now.

It started with a game of truth or dare that quickly went from tame to tawdry. After Bella had to call Old Quil pretending to be from a dating service, she took the opportunity to retaliate. "I dare you to run through the Fork's cemetery in nothing but your underwear."

Quil was shocked—first that Embry would let Bella request to see him nearly naked, and then that Bella herself would issue such a challenge. He tried to talk his way out of it.

Bella wanted nothing to do with his flimsy excuses and sweet-talking ways. "You take the dare or I tell the whole pack what a pussy you are, Quil Ateara. Now, if you don't have underwear on I happen to have something else that will work just fine to hide your precious modesty."

Out in the cold night air, Quil was rethinking his choices. He could take a joke—that's why he liked to prank the others so often. But this was pretty far out there, even for him. He was scared of ghosts.

Looking between his friends for help, he finally gave in and started stripping off his clothes. Less than a minute later, Quil's massive body—clad only in a fluffy pink tutu—was running slightly faster than human speed through the spooky graveyard.

Paul let out a quiet snicker, giving away his hiding spot, but all of them drew up short when another ghostly chuckle echoed back from the far side of the cemetery.

They took off running, with Embry carrying Bella, as Sam and Jared shared a high five and the last laugh.


	6. Regret

**Title:** Regret  
**Genre:** Angst/Tragedy  
**Rating:** T? Reference to character death  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob sort of  
**Words:** 512  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN:** _Yes, 2 drabbles this week! Ok,this was inspired by the same spooky graveyard picture as the last drabble, but it's completely different. It's also inspired by the Johnny Cash song 'Hurt' so several lines are directly from the lyrics._

_*Tissue warning* This made me teary when I was writing it (and I didn't cry during A Beautiful Death) so that's a pretty good indicator that this one's pretty tough._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Regret**_

She stands alone at the ancient grave, a faint spectre in forgotten histories. The weather reflects her mood—sinister, icy cold, frozen. Even the air is still as the figure of the girl makes her penance at his feet.

"I'm so sorry." Her words are mere whispers, useless platitudes she's uttered a thousand times before. Nothing changes. Nothing ever changes. Nothing ever will.

The tears she cried as a girl will never spill over her marble cheeks now. If she'd known what those tears truly meant she would have never left his side.

She rests her hands on the ground that hides his body, remembering the feel of his vibrant warm flesh, his soft lips, a life-changing kiss on a mountainside. It should have been life-changing, if she hadn't been so damn stubborn.

Edward knew. He knew what she was giving up and he took it from her anyway. He knew her heart would not be the only heart to stop when he infected her with his poison, but he still did it.

He broke her, in the most painful way he could, then he changed her. He laughed as she screamed, reminding her that this was what she'd asked for—reminding her she _chose_ this. As if she could ever forget.

Jacob knew as well. He knew the tears they cried would be their last. He knew that unlike Edward's selfish posturing, Jacob truly could not live without her. He knew the price of his love.

She focuses on the pain, the throbbing pain that followed her into this life. She just needs to see if she can still feel. She remembers everything. Beneath the stains of time, she carries the burden of pain and guilt. She remembers.

She remembers his smile, his bright happy smile that never failed to lift her spirits. She remembers his hugs that held her together and warmed her deep inside.

She remembers the pack, the brothers she lost when she chose to hurt them all. What has she become?

A hundred years have come and gone and every year she returns to see him. Everyone she knew has gone away and she still remains. The crumbled marble of his tombstone seems to mock her unchanging appearance. The date of his death is the date of her "birth."

She could have had it all. She could have had the love of a good man—the _best_ man—a pack, a family, children, _grandchildren_. Instead, she let him down. She made him hurt. _She_ killed him.

A cool hand closes over her shoulder, bringing her attention to the early light of dawn. "Let's go, little one. You can hurt yourself again next year."

He is her best friend and companion since she ran away from the Cullens only a month into her new life. He keeps her safe, keeps her sane.

As she turns and walks away, he looks down at the carefully tended grave. "You know if she could do it again she never would have left you, lost herself. She would have found a way."

* * *

**AN: _I left her companion at the end anonymous, but most of my twitter followers can probably guess who it is and my vamp readers should be able to guess as well. If you want to know I will confirm or tell you, or you can imagine it to be whoever you like._**


	7. Puppy Training

**Title:** Puppy Training  
**Genre:** Ooey goodness? Is that a genre?  
**Rating:** T (I apparently can't write without cursing)  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul, and some puppies ;)  
**Words:** 500 exactly! Yeah!  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**AN: **This week's prompt was a youtube video of some really cute puppies climbing all over a bigger dog. Really cute. So here goes:

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Puppy Training**_

The large silver wolf bared his teeth and let out a menacing growl as he crouched, ready to pounce. His fur stood up on end and his ears were back, giving him a rather ferocious appearance.

Three other wolves faced him– a small reddish-brown wolf with a slightly darker face and paws, an ashy brown wolf, and a sandy brown one. They all shared the same gangly appearance of half-grown puppies as they tripped on their oversized paws.

The sandy wolf was their leader, and the other two flanked him as he lowered himself down on his front paws, preparing to spring. At his wordless signal, they all three jumped, and the red wolf managed to land his front paws on the silver wolf as he dodged the three-pronged attack.

_Well done, pups. Again._ Paul shook off Collin and rounded on Seth to show the pup how he'd left his flank exposed. _Work as a unit. Leave no side open to attack._

Collin gave a happy little yip and wagged his tail as he celebrated his brief success. The pups rarely got a piece of Paul. He was the pack's best fighter.

For the next hour they flew around the clearing, tearing up bits of grass and soil as they tried to take down the large wolf. No one had questioned Sam when he assigned the pups' fight training to Paul—he clearly had the most experience in that field.

The sun was sinking when her voice floated out to them, "Paul!"

_Bella!_

_Bells!_

_Hey, wonder if she'll feed us!_

The pups turned and ran, leaving the wolf dumbfounded until he finally found his feet. _Oh, no you don't. That's my woman, _he snarled, overtaking them just before they left the tree line.

She was sitting on the back porch with her phone in her hand and a big smile on her face. He stopped short and dropped to his belly, instinctively lowering himself before his mate. She couldn't hold back a giggle as she waved her fingers at him, raising her phone at the same time.

Three more sets of paws flew over the snow as the pups pounced on him in a pile of fur and tongues and happily wagging tails.

_Can we stay for supper, Paul?_

_Please, please, please! It smells so good!_

_Come on, Paul! Please let us stay!_

His mind was bombarded by their happy pleas and he finally slipped out from underneath them and phased just as his imprint cut the video.

"Damn, pups, give me a break for once! Get your own imprints, why don't ya?" His irritated growl cut off instantly as he lifted his mate into his arms for a thorough kiss. "Hey, babe. I missed ya."

Bella laughed as she turned her phone to show him the video. "Really? Because it looks like you were having plenty of fun with the puppies!"

The boys in the yard just laughed as she shooed them in, reminding them to wipe their feet.


	8. Almost

**Title:** Almost  
**Genre:** Parental Romance  
**Rating:** M (lemon)  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jared  
**Words:** 507  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN: **_I was just thinking to myself that I have never written parental sex, so based on the picture that's what I came up with. What can I say? The man looked frustrated, and I have four kids…_

_To see the picture prompt, go to Tricky Raven, my twitter, or take out the spaces here:_ t . co / 6XgcS6oh1C

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Almost**_

They moved together quietly, with soft kisses and the brush of skin on skin. Her smile brightened as he hovered over her, holding his weight off her body. She was still so beautiful to him.

He paused his movements to dip his head down, gliding his nose against her neck to get a hit of her delicious scent. His wolf let out a growl of pleasure that was immediately answered by an increase in her arousal.

Another voice answered as well. Down the hall, with two doors closed between them, her mother couldn't hear the questioning voice. It was just as well—she knew her daddy was the one who always came to find her. "_Da?"_

He tried his best to block the tiny voice, to suppress his supernatural hearing for just a few more minutes. This was the first time he'd been with his wife in almost a month, and he was teetering on the brink of insanity. He _needed_ this.

Bella squealed when he rolled them, lifting her up to ride him as he tried to bury his ears in the pillows against the headboard. His eyes traced her form, even as she ducked her head shyly. It didn't matter how many time he told her how beautiful she was, it was still difficult for her accept the changes to her body.

His hands moved up to cup her breasts—_gently_, so he wouldn't get an accidental milk shower, no matter how much he enjoyed that—and she rolled her hips in answer to the stimulation. Her soft little hands rested on his chest as she grinded her hips down, chasing that orgasm that was just out of reach.

"_Da!"_

He groaned quietly, in a combination of pleasure and frustration. That cry was louder, and he knew his mate would probably hear the next one for sure. He rolled them again to try to muffle _her_ hearing this time, increasing the speed of his thrusts in an effort to bring them both to release.

"_**Da!**_"

Bella's eyes popped open as her forehead wrinkled in concern. "Jared? Did you hear that?"

Damn imprint wouldn't let him lie his way out. She was scrambling for the baby monitor on the nightstand—something that she normally only used when he had to patrol nights. They didn't need it if he was home.

His groan was a bit hopeless as the sound of anxious crying filtered through in stereo, from the monitor and the live version his sensitive ears picked up down the hall. Bella scrambled off the bed and grabbed her robe, throwing it on as she hurried out the door.

"I'm coming baby girl! Mommy's here." Harper's tears ceased as soon as she laid eyes on her mother, and Bella cooed as she rocked her 9-month-old daughter.

Jared crawled to the end of the bed and flopped over, dropping his head down in defeat. The sounds of his wife and daughter were soothing in their own way, but he _really_ needed a night alone with his mate.


	9. I'm Yours

**Title:** I'm Yours  
**Genre:** Bella's stubborn indecisiveness (that should totally be a genre)  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Seth(!)  
**Words: **566  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **_"Do you think I'd be here if I cared?"_

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**I'm Yours**_

The fumbling and muttered curse at his window had him out of bed and investigating before she realized he was there. She glanced up with her next attempt to tug open the sash and squealed in surprise when she saw his face behind the glass.

"Bells?"

Her grin was sheepish as she shrugged a bit. When he easily pulled open the window he caught a whiff of whiskey on her breath. That explained it. "Bells," he sighed, not quite as hopeful this time.

"Shh, Seth! You'll wake up the parents!" she slurred, then finished with a drunken giggle. He held his hand out and helped her through the window. This wasn't the first time their bond had led her here when she had nowhere else to go. He didn't hold much hope for more than a few hours of cuddling her before she sobered up and fled again.

Seth had loved Bella Swan as long as he could remember, but nobody paid attention to his "childish" crush because Jacob clearly had "real" feelings for her. Jake was older, and even though he didn't imprint on her, she still gave him a chance.

It only took a single look from Angela when she was invited to a bonfire for Bella's world to fall apart. Her boyfriend—her lover—imprinted on her best friend, and even Leah was too shocked to say 'I told you so.'

Charlie was afraid she would spiral back into depression when Jacob broke up with her, but Bella chose to run. She moved to Florida to finish her senior year, and stayed there another four years for college. She only returned for Charlie's wedding three months ago—his wedding to Seth's mom, Sue.

When Bella drove up to their house, setting foot on the rez for the first time in over four years, her life once again took a dramatic turn. Seth opened the door to her hesitant knock, his trademark smile already fixed in place.

When their eyes met he was gone. He stared at the gorgeous girl he'd secretly loved for so long, and felt his world settle into place. Bella was horrified. It had to be some cosmic joke for her seventeen-year-old step-brother to imprint on her. And she wasn't buying that "whatever she needs" bullshit, either. Those weren't brotherly feelings she was having for the handsome shapeshifter.

For three months she fought the pull—living in Charlie's old house in Forks, avoiding La Push, and the pack, like the plague. Seth tried to respect her boundaries, but she inevitably showed up twice a week like clockwork.

Her liquor-stained lips on his brought his mind back to the present, and he gently untangled her arms from around his neck, leading her to the bed where he tucked her in and settled down behind her.

The morning light revealed her in his arms, staring up at him with love and hope in her eyes. "Bells? What… what are you still doing here? What about all that stuff you said? The age thing? Our parents?"

She shook her head and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his beautiful mouth. "Seth, I'm done fighting. Do you think I'd still be here if I cared about all that?" She smiled and pulled herself closer to his warm body, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin against hers. "I'm yours, Seth. I'm yours."


	10. Love Bites

**Title:** Love Bites  
**Genre:** Friendship  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Leah (not that way!) ;)  
**Words: **500 exactly  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **_Love Bites _by Def Leppard (the title is pretty much all I used)

**AN: **Happy Mother's Day to my mommy readers, and if this day is a tough one for you, here's something to read to take your mind off it and I'm sending you my hugs as well!

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Love Bites**_

"Bella! I'm here!" Leah called up the stairs, unable to stop the slow smile that broke through her constant scowl. She would never admit it to herself, but sometimes Bella was exactly what she needed.

"Be right down!" Bella called back amid the thumps and fumbles that signaled the end of her shower and a clumsy trip to her bedroom to get dressed. Leah sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering what new bruise her friend would be sporting.

The girls had formed a tentative friendship after Jacob imprinted. Leah came over one day for guard duty and found the former leech lover crying miserably on the back porch. Something in her posture triggered a deeply-buried kernel of sympathy and protectiveness in the prickly wolf, and Leah made it her mission to help Bella Swan recover from the pain of rejection, and maybe find some relief from her own heartbreak in the process.

Leah dropped her bag of supplies on the couch, and then turned to carry the ice cream to the freezer. Bella had sounded particularly down when she called earlier, so it was an ice cream _and_ chocolate night. They might even raid Charlie's liquor cabinet later.

She came out of the kitchen just as Bella tripped over the bottom step. Only Leah's quick reflexes kept her from falling flat on her face. "Geez, Swan. What do you do when I'm not around?" she joked.

Bella sniffled and shrugged as she padded toward the couch in her sock feet. The heavy flannel pants and oversized sweatshirt were clear indicators that she was missing her wolf. "I fall."

Leah rolled her eyes and leapt over the back of the couch to settle beside the smaller human. She sniffed the sweatshirt discreetly, relieved to find that it was Embry's and not Jacob's. That wasn't quite as bad. Embry had a serious crush on Bella.

They munched on junk food as the movies played quietly, until Bella turned to Leah with a serious look on her face. "Do you think this will ever get easier?"

Leah smiled tenderly as she leaned closer. "I hope so. You don't want to be old and bitter like me," she finished with a sly smirk.

Bella punched Leah's shoulder, and then squeezed her hand in appreciation. She groaned as she settled into a more comfortable position. "Love bites," she muttered belligerently.

Outside in the woods, Paul and Embry sat silently, keeping watch over their girls. Or the girls they wished were theirs. They'd had to phase out earlier when Jacob dropped in to check on Bella—they didn't feel like that was his place anymore.

Embry nudged Paul as the girls drifted off to sleep with the movie still playing. "Hey, Paul? You ever think about marking?" he murmured, his mind on the petite beauty inside. "I'd mark Bella, you know. If she'd give me a chance."

Paul smirked and shook his head, surprised by the maturity in Embry's voice. "Yeah," he answered thoughtfully. "Love bites."


	11. Missing Something

**Title:** Missing Something  
**Genre:** Meddling Bella with a slashy twist  
**Rating:** T (if even that)  
**Pairing:** Bella/Quil/Embry…  
**Words: **522  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **_It all started with a dare._

**AN: **I have to pay homage to mrstrentreznor, because I think this is actually a fanfic of her story Best Friends Share Everything. This is my version of what could have happened if Bella and Quil were together first. (No, you don't have to be familiar with that story to read this, but it definitely influenced this piece).  
This does have boy/boy but nothing graphic. At all. I wrote this to help me on another slash pairing and it clearly didn't get me anywhere.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Missing Something**_

It all started with a dare. That was always the easiest way to get Quil to do something, and Bella knew her mate better than anyone—or almost anyone.

She and Quil were happy, as imprinted couples were, but she always felt that little niggling doubt that there was something missing. So she decided to watch.

Bella sat back and watched her pack as they moved through their days interacting with one another. She watched Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Jake and Leah—even Paul and Rachel seemed blissfully content in their volatile relationship. She couldn't quite put her finger on what was different about her and Quil.

Someone else caught her eye as she observed the wolves in their natural environment. At bonfires, pack dinners, even just hanging out on the beach, there was one wolf who kept himself apart. Embry.

Embry had always been quiet—that was nothing new. Bella just assumed it was a natural result of his shy nature and having Jake and Quil for best friends. She understood how hard it was to get a word in edgewise with those two.

But as she watched, she noticed that Embry watched as well. More specifically, Embry watched Quil. It wasn't something that was easy to see, but as his imprint, she was also watching Quil. She slowly began to notice how many times she was lifted into her mate's arms and looked over his shoulder to meet Embry's longing gaze.

She noticed other things as well. Embry was normally somewhere close to Quil, but he was also _close_ to Quil. He would sit closer to his friend, and he seemed to relax when Quil would throw his meaty arm around his shoulders. She could have sworn she saw him breathe a sigh of relief a few times.

Everyone noticed that Embry didn't date, but he placated the pack by pointing out that he didn't want to break someone's heart when he imprinted. Every time he said the word, his eyes would invariably cut over to Quil. Every time, without fail.

So Bella began to consider things. It was clear to her that Embry liked Quil—as more than a friend, that is. He was actually quite devoted to the burly wolf—quick to defend him when the other boys teased, or always ready to entertain him when Bella's patience was running low. Quil was a bit high-maintenance when it came to attention. He needed a lot of it.

A quiet conversation with Leah gave her insight into Embry's mind, and confirmed her half-formed suspicions. Leah agreed with her observations and offered her support if Bella decided to move things along.

That's how Bella came to be sitting on the couch in her and Quil's apartment, looking between the two boys. "You heard me, Quil. I dare you to kiss Embry."

Quil shrugged at her insistence, then turned to his oldest friend. Embry looked terrified, but also hopeful. The hope was what did it.

Bella was holding her breath as the boys' lips touched gently, but she felt that restless _something_ finally settle into place. Embry was home.


	12. Poison

**Title:** Poison  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** T?  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 524  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** _You've helped make me who I am._

**AN: **This is another one that I'm not sure will make sense. I got about five different plot bunnies from this week's prompts, this was just the first one I wrote, and the darkest.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_Poison_**

His mind worked feverishly as he walked at a brisk human pace through the hallways. His escort was silent, but it was impossible to mistake the malice radiating from his overheated body. His presence here was clearly a last resort.

"Here." The gruff word was spoken reluctantly, and needlessly. There was no mistaking the scent and sound of the group gathered behind the thick wooden door. He took a deep, unnecessary breath and braced himself to enter.

Despite the words spoken on the phone and the more detailed information given in the parking lot, nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted his eyes.

Three wolves stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the door, blocking his entrance until he looked up and met their warning gazes. Even then, only a growl from their alpha put their feet in motion. With his view unobstructed, he turned his eyes toward the bed.

The girl he knew was practically hidden, curled as she was on the lap of her mate. The dangerous wolf sat with his legs crossed, his arms covering the center of his world as if he could somehow protect her by shielding her from view. His pack mates knew his bravado covered the suffocating feelings of helplessness that threatened to destroy him.

The man took a step forward, only to stop when a large russet head raised up beside the bed, locking eyes on the perceived enemy with bared teeth and a menacing growl. Her oldest friend was too distraught to hold his human shape, but he couldn't bear to be away from her side.

"Shh, Jake." Her voice was weak, gravelly, nothing like he remembered. Every eye watched as her frail, bony fingers reached out of her warm nest to tangle in his thick fur. Much to the man's surprise, the wolf relaxed and leaned into her touch, laying his head on the bed so she wouldn't have to reach as far.

She looked up into the warm, familiar eyes of her mate and pressed a dry kiss to the scruff on his chin. He was exhausted, nearly as depleted as she was since he refused to leave her side and miss even a single heartbeat.

Sensing his brother's struggle, Jared sat down beside them, taxing the limits of the flimsy hospital bed. "Paul? You gonna be able to handle this?" he murmured quietly, firmly gripping his best friend's neck.

Paul crumbled for a second, tucking his face against Bella's hair, then he sat up and gently turned his imprint out to see her visitor. He held in his cringe as he revealed her diseased arm—the old poisoned bite at the wrist radiating streaks of deep silver up the fragile veins directly to her weak heart.

She turned surprisingly clear eyes on the vampire in the doorway she hadn't seen in more than a year and gave a cocky smirk that she learned from her lover. "What's wrong? You look a little sick—don't like what you see?" Her voice darkened as her eyes narrowed in a venomous glare. "Too bad, Carlisle. You've helped make me what I am."


	13. The Night Before

**Title:** The Night Before  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 550  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** This is inspired by the song _Kill of the Night_ by Gin Wigmore in that I took one line from it. It's also inspired by a pic one of my twitter friends (AnneValkyria) posted. It's a sexy one of Alex Meraz looking especially yummy in a blue dress shirt with his hair styled a bit.

I felt like I owed Paul and Bella a happier drabble after my first one this week...

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**The Night Before**_

The thumping bass was nearly painful to his sensitive ears as he prowled closer to the crowded club. He'd avoided places like this for the past two years, but tonight he was there for a reason.

Admiring glances followed his tall form as he weaved through the line outside the doors. A quick nod to the familiar bouncer and he slid inside, straightening his tight blue button-down shirt as he went.

He was unaccustomed to wearing this much clothing, but he wanted to blend in better tonight, even though he had no intention of remaining incognito for long. She would see him—here, in his former second home—and be reminded of the man that still resided inside the wolf. He would show her.

His dark jeans hugged his muscled thighs and molded to his perfect ass in a sinful way, leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him. He never saw their faces, as his senses were focused on hunting out one girl in particular. When he finally picked up her scent, he growled. _Mine_.

Despite the air of danger he projected, one bleached-blonde bimbo finally worked up the courage to approach him. She laid a fake-tanned, manicured hand on his arm which he shook off impatiently with bared teeth and snarled warning, "_Don't. Touch. Me."_

He ran his hand through his hair, forgetting momentarily that he had attempted to tame it with gel at Embry's advice. He smeared his hands on his jeans and was accosted before he could take another step.

Jet black hair and two familiar scents kept him from pushing these girls away, and it was only the man who was irritated with the way they tugged him toward a chair on the edge of the dance floor. He allowed Kim and Emily to pull him down, and suddenly Leah was in his face. "Why are you here, Lahote? This is girls' night."

He might be the only wolf _not_ afraid of Leah, but that was because his little imprint had the she-wolf wrapped around her pale little finger. His lips pulled back in a lazy smirk as he raised his head in a subtle challenge. "You know she wants me here. Who else is she gonna dance with?"

Leah's response was cut off when the center of his world pushed her way into his line of vision. He choked on a growl as his eyes traveled up her long, bare legs to the hem of her _very_ short skirt. His wolf howled at the sight of all that creamy skin.

She was wearing a tight sequined tank top that must have belonged to Kim, as her breasts were spilling out at the top, making him drool with the urge to take her home. _Mine_.

He was pretty sure he would die when she hitched up her skirt and straddled his lap, drowning him in her scent as she leaned over to whisper the song lyrics in his ear.

"_Now you're mine. But what do I do with you, boy_?"

He bucked his hips up enough that she could feel _exactly _what she was doing to him. "Take me home, _Mrs. Lahote_."

Her laughter pealed as he stood, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. "Hey!" she protested. "I won't be '_Mrs.'_ until tomorrow!"


End file.
